DC Universe vs. WB Horror: Dawn of Nightmares
is an American action-thriller-horror fighting superhero video game. It is developed by and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on TBD 2020. Synopsis When the DC universe fuses with the unimaginable horrors from the other side of the WarnerVerse, several horror creatures head for the control of the TBD. Characters Playable DC Comics *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'/John Constantine/' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'V' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Jonah Hex' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD WB Horror *'/Jason Voorhees/' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Jack Torrance' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Carrie White' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Esther Coleman' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Sweeney Todd' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Betelgeuse' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'Seymour Krelborn' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Gizmo' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'William Bludworth' (voiced by Tony Todd) - TBD Bosses Playable DC Comics *'The Joker' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Circe' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD *'Gorilla Grodd' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'David Kane/Black Manta' (voiced by David Oyelowo) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *of the Fallen, Demon Constantine, Papa Midnight, Nergal, Gabriel, Rosacarnis or TBD villain *Sulter (V villain) *Hex villain WB Horror *'It/Pennywise the Dancing Clown' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'David Powers' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Regan MacNeil' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Annie Wilkes' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD *'Annabelle Higgins' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'options' * Unplayable DC Comics *'Trigon' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Vril Dox/Brainiac' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Uxas/Darkseid' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Starro' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD WB Horror *'Freddy Krueger' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD *'Randall Flagg' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Valak' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Audrey II' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD Plot Quotes Jack forces his entry into a TBD. *'Jack:' Here's Johnny! * Stages Endings Trivia *The DC playable hero characters are split into three groups: the Justice League (Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern and Aquaman), the Titans (Nightwing, Batgirl, Supergirl and Stargirl) and the Third Party (Constantine, V and Jonah Hex). * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:DC Comics Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:M Category:PEGI 18 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas